Gather and Give
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: Slash. One lover's struggle to survive when everything has been taken from him. Can he stay in the World he saved or will the pain and loss be too much. Slash. AU after Book 5.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own. Nor am I making money. Had this on my computer for a while. Thought I'd post it to see if there was any interest. It is slash, so your are here by warned. Nothing to graphic though. Was a one shot but I may keep it going if I get requests. Cheers

* * *

He woke with a jolt. The dream had been so real again. Almost as if his love had been there. He could still feel the hands on his body, the lips on his, the hardness of a cock rubbing against his own.

_Stop it,_ he thought to himself. _You can hardly deal with things as they are now. No need to make it worse by imaging him here._

But it took every ounce of his strength to banish the thoughts that threatened to destroy his mind. Just thinking of his ex lover could tear his heart from his chest. The anguish of that final good bye that, to everyone was _amicable_, still resonated deeply. Tears rose unbidden to his eyes and for the thousandth night in a row, he cried the loss of his love.

He woke the next morning, his face stiff with the evidence of yet another painful and anguished night. He rose languidly and made his way to the bathroom. Stripping quickly he stepped into the shower that he had started with a single wave of his hand. While he had done it without thinking, once he recognized what he had done, he was drawn into a memory of the first time he tried his wandless magic. Years before the end of them. Before the end of Riddle even.

After several hours of just enjoying his lover's body, he had joked about wishing for a shower with a wave of his hand. The next thing he knew, water could be heard from the bathroom and steam began to pour out. Both he and his lover had risen in disbelief before continuing their fun in the shower. That discovery had led to other such fun with wandless magic.

As he washed himself, he remembered when it was a rare occurrence for him not to harden at those memories. Now all he could feel was the overwhelming sadness of losing his love. It created such an aching in his chest that a harsh sob tore loose. He pounded the shower wall in anger. He had to learn how to deal with his loss and that did not include crying at every stray memory.

The anger gave way to unrestrained rage at his ex lover's new partner. The pounding continued until the water swirled pink with blood and tears of frustration this time ran down his face. He had not felt such rage at a human being since Riddle. The slut, as he had taken to calling her, had known that for him, the sun rose and set with his lover. Whether she actually had feelings or if it had been done in malice was yet to be seen.

He had watched them. He watched them all the time without being seen. She certainly acted as if she loved his ex, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. She had pretended to be his friend all the while planning on taking his reason for living away from him, after all.

He looked at his wall and his hands in dismay. Shaking his head again at his lack of control, he healed them, fixed the wall, rinsed off and stepped out into the cool air. As he toweled off, his thoughts returned to the last time he had seen them together.

She had been shopping with his ex lover in tow. He had been holding several bags and was cringing at the number of items that were being placed in several others. He had tried to be discreet and not be seen, but as if sensing his presence, his ex looked right at him. There was a moment of awkwardness, followed by a fleeting look of despair and something else that he couldn't recognize. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. Replaced with a look of indifference.

He had turned away and left the store with as much dignity as he could muster. It took all the control and self respect that he possessed to not turn around. It took all he had not to run back in there and beg to know why his love had left him.

Oh, he had been given several reasons. The slut had sat there the whole time holding his lover's hand. _We never wanted to hurt you. We just couldn't hide our feelings anymore._ He just sat and stared as disbelief and rage warred in his eyes. At first he wouldn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. Just that morning, his lover had given himself as he never had before. Surely that wasn't the action of a man about to leave?

But that was apparently easily explained as well. Leaving him something to remember him by. As if he needed another memory to torment him.

Dressing in his work clothes, he silently walked out the front door and Apperated straight to his office. There would be hell to pay for that later, as the MLE would have to fix the weakness he had just created in the wards. But they never made too much of a deal of it. He wondered if it was because of his name, his status or their irrational fear of him becoming the next Dark Lord. He snorted as another memory rose unbidden.

He and his lover had been reading the Daily Prophet and it had taken a poll as to who would follow him if he did indeed become the new Dark Lord. Unbelievably, 95 of those polled would follow him. After that he and his lover had started coming up with names. Lord Voorhees, for his rather distinct ability to keep returning from apparent death. Lord Clinton, for his adamant denial of his relationship with his lover before retracting his previous statement. Lord Trump, as he was recognized almost as much for his trademark hair as his scar. He had gone thru a period of obsession with all things American, that his lover had found amusing.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block the memory. When it, and the emotion that had accompanied it had been sufficiently buried, he summoned his timetable for the day. Nothing on it seemed as important as it had before. Even after the passage of 3 years, he was unable to concentrate or bring forth any enthusiasm for his work. Oh, he still did his job. Still went to meetings, still laughed and joked with his colleagues. But if any of them had cared to look closely, they would have seen that his laugh was forced and smiles never reached his eyes.

He had several meetings today that he had already postponed once. His eyes widen and he choked down a sudden gasp. There at 3 o'clock was his ex lover's name. He had not consented to this meeting, hadn't even been informed of it in fact. He did not have a private secretary. Rather, any who wished a meeting with him usually just informed the Director of the MLE. Most were turned away as fans seeking autographs or others seeking to use him as a spokesperson for some product.

Their break-up had been international news at the time. He doubted that there was a person in the magical community that didn't know about it within hours. His true friends came forward to comfort him. He put a brave face on and said that they had merely grown apart. Some were nay sayers claiming that his ex lover was no good for him anyway. And yet there were some other's who, behind their hands, whispered that it was about time. That his ex lover was too great an intellect to waste his future with one such as he, savior of the Wizarding World be damned. It hurt most when in the next breath they congratulated the slut for taking him away.

So, to now see his ex lover's name screaming at him from the page was too much. He rose and walked out of his office. He walked past many greetings without hearing them. His co-workers were used to this. Some even understood while others assumed that fame had gotten the better of him finally. He walked out the front door of the Ministry and towards the Leaky Cauldron. With a small smile to the bartender he walked out the door leading to Muggle London. He found the nearest pub and proceeded to drink himself sick. He had done this on many occasions. Merlin forbid the Savior get drunk in Wizarding public. It left him little choice but he didn't really care.

He spent the rest of the morning and afternoon, drowning his sorrows in a pint glass. When his watch chimed to remind him of his meeting in an hour, he rose unsteadily and walked back to the entrance to his world. For a brief second he wondered if he could just walk away from it all. The fame, the lack of privacy and more importantly, the heartache.

He walked over to the bartender and quietly and ashamedly asked him to cast a sobriety charm. The bartender just smiled a sad smile and nodded. It was not the first time he had requested such. And he never worries about discretion. Tom would never have said a word to anyone. Seconds later he was clear headed and with a smile and a nod of thanks he headed into Diagon Alley.

A plan began to form in his mind. After this meeting, he would disappear. It was pure selfishness on his part that had him waiting until after the meeting. _Just one more time,_ he thought. _I just need to see him one more time._ He went to Gringott's. They had handled several private transactions for him before and owed him a favor or two. A new identity, new accounts and a new life. The more he thought about it the more he realized that it was exactly what he needed. Maybe he would have a chance to reclaim his life and move on. His ex lover would always hold his heart and soul, but perhaps he could find someone who did not require that. It only took half an hour before it was all done. He thanked the goblins profusely as they made an Oath to never reveal what they had done for him, nor reveal his whereabouts to anyone. He walked back to his office with a renewed sense of hope for the future.

Sitting down in his chair, he had only minutes to spare before his lover would arrive. He straightened his desk hoping to make it seem as if he had been working. Shaking his head he got up to look out the window. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the door open and close. It was only the familiar feeling of his ex lover's heated stare that made him aware of that fact that he was no longer alone. Turning, he raised his eyes to meet the one who haunted his dreams, his thoughts, his every waking moment. Emerald eyes met onyx and his world fell apart again.

He stood there unable to move or speak. Emotions that he hadn't thought he could feel anymore rose within him. Looking as good as he ever had, his ex lover just stood there. Taking this last opportunity, he gazed at his ex and took in every inch of him. _His_ hair was a shorter than he liked it. He had loved running his hands thru it when it was long and wet or taking handfuls to steady himself as his lover performed miracles to his body while on _his_ knees. _His_ cheeks seemed a little thinner as did the rest of _his_ body. _His_ hands were still pale and graceful. Long fingers that had given him such pleasure. Fingers that had breeched him and left him crying for release. Hands that had stroked his body til he came from whispered touch alone. _His_ arms still strong despite _his_ slender frame. Arms that had pinned him as he was fucked into the mattress. Arms that held him gently as he cried over losses during the war. _His_ waist still trim. A waist that he had countless times gripped as he balanced himself on his knees in front of his lover. A waist that he had wrapped his legs around to draw his lover in as deep as he could. _His_ legs, long and lithe. Legs that he had scrambled to keep up with when they were walking, looking for ingredients in some nameless forest during detention. Legs that had carried him from the battlefield to their bed. _His_ ass, that had first attracted him to his lover. Firm and almost delectable. A ass that he was allowed to touch only while on his knees. An ass that he had finally been given leave to take. An ass that he had taken and sunk into and knew there was heaven on earth. His last lingering gaze was redirected to his ex lover's eyes. _His_ eyes that at first glance looked so cold and unemotional. Eyes that he had seen burn with love and passion for him. Eyes that had turned as cold and unemotional as they had once used to be. Eyes that now looked at him with questions evident.

He closed his own eyes and struggled to remain in control. When he did open them again, his ex lover was seated and looking on in concern. All the questions that he had wanted to ask over the years seemed to disappear. He was dry mouthed and nervous while his ex lover seemed at ease. He walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. He turned slightly and motioned, silently asking his guest if he wanted something. A shake of the head gave him his answer and he moved to sit again.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Severus?" Harry asked in a tightly controlled voice. He hoped his anguish did not seep thru to his voice.

"I. . .I am not sure why I am here Harry. I saw you last week, while we were shopping and I just felt the need to talk to you." Severus began.

Harry kept the reins on his emotions tight. He forced a curious smile to his face. "Talk to me about what? And where is the sl. . Where is Hermione?" He could have cursed himself for that slip. Severus would not doubt take exception to his nickname for his one time best friend.

"Away for a few days. While I'm here, I wanted to invite you personally to our All Hallow's Eve Ball. It will be held at the Manor, of course." Severus replied. "It is also to be. . .to be a engagement party."

Harry felt all the blood drain from his face and he swallow the sob that threatened to erupt from his throat. His chest constricted and breathing was so difficult that he stood quickly to take in a gulp of air. He turned to the window as tears blinded him. He knew that it was over for good now. Even though it had been 3 years, somewhere deep down inside him, there had always been that one tiny thread of hope. But now that was gone. He had lost Severus for good.

Severus must have sensed his distress and rose to stand by him. He touched his shoulder gently in a sign of comfort. But Harry was beyond welcoming a comforting touch. Especially one from this man.

He visibly flinched and jerked away from the touch. He saw from the corner of his eye that Severus looked pained because of his action. This caused Harry more anger than he though imaginable. He knew then for sure that his decision to leave was the right one and he couldn't wait to leave.

"I do not believe that I will be able to attend, Professor Snape." He said coldly.

Severus looked visibly shaken at Harry's abrupt coldness and took a step back from the fury in his face. "Harry?"

Harry continued his indifferent stare all the while his heart was breaking all over again. He knew that it would take a miracle for him to get over this. Miracles only happened so many times and Merlin knew that he had received far more than the average wizard. "I regret to say that I will not be able to attend. I have other plans. Please extend my congratulations to your fiancé. I hope you have many long and happy years together."

Severus closed his eyes as if in pain. "I am sorry that you can't attend, Harry. We were hoping to be able to move past the animosity."

Harry grew more furious with each word and action. "I do not remember acting with any such emotion towards either of you. Though Merlin knows I was more than justified. She took everything that was important to me in one fell swoop. And she knew it. And you! You left me with nothing more than a by your leave. Do you know that I still have nightmares about your leaving? Do you know that I wake every night dreaming of you, only to realize you're still gone? Do you know that I cry myself to sleep most nights? I have a hole in my soul. You carved it out. You and that. . that. . .Please leave Professor. I have other things to attend to right now."

Severus looked devastated at Harry's confessions, but he stood his ground. "I am sorry, Harry. I did not mean to cause you such pain. If I could take it away, I would but I can not. I will bother you no more."

Harry nodded and watched as the love of his life, the keeper of his heart, his soul mate walked out the door and out of his life for the second time.

Knowing that if he stayed he would drown in the grief, he took several deep breaths before standing. He took one last look around his office and at the picture that he kept under a notice me not spell. It was of Severus in an unabashed moment. He was laughing at something Harry had said. Harry ran a finger down the side of the picture's face, kissed it gently and said "I love you, always," before placing it down again. Closing his eyes, he pictured his new home and disappeared from the world that he had once loved and saved without abandon.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the picture of Severus looked sadly at the spot where he had just stood. A single tear ran down his face and he mouthed, "I love you, too. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Not mine. Just borrowing. Cause who wouldn't borrow?

* * *

Chapter Two

Duncan O'Driscoll hurried from his house into his car. He was very careful not to bang his briefcase against the door. Normally he wouldn't have taken the time to be so careful. However, today he was driving his own car rather than the company vehicle.

If there was one thing he loved, it was this car. A 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500. Midnight black with chrome accents, tinted windows and black leather interior. He had bought it from a junk yard, five years ago and had painstakingly rebuilt it from the ground up. Oh, this car was his pride and joy. And he knew how to drive it. The speed, the thrill of flying down the road as the rest of the world crawled by at a snail's pace. It was as close to heaven on earth that you could get.

He started the engine and as it purred to life a forbidden memory invaded his thoughts. It was of another love of his life, purring at his touch. Chastising himself for his weakness, he threw the car into gear and peeled out of his driveway towards the city.

Living only 20 minutes from the city was just enough for him. Any farther out and he would have been in manor country. And that was too close to his old life for comfort. Now, he lived in a medium sized ranch style house. A big backyard bordered on other properties. His neighbors all worked in the city as well. The community was for young singles or young families and had been built only a year ago. So far there were no families with children, but Duncan assumed that it would only be a matter of time. Not that he minded either way. It only served as a reminder that he would never be a father. But with his past he wondered if that wasn't a good idea.

Although he had money, it did not show in his everyday life. Before Gracie, his car, he had ridden a bicycle or taken the bus. His house was inexpensively but tastefully decorated. His clothes though tailored, were conservative and fit him well. His only exception to this was his rather extensive library. He was well known in certain circles for wanting to acquire old, strange and mysterious texts. He paid well for them and sometimes went on specials trips to purchase them. He had several contacts that watched garage and yard sales for these types of items. His other vice was his pets.

He had two Irish Wolfhounds. One male named Erebus (Greek God of Darkness and Shadow) and a female named Nyx (Goddess of Darkness and Night). He had bred them several times and had sold off the pups. He also had a couple of snakes. A Black Mamba named Heh (the Egyptian deity of Infinity) and a Coral named Hauhet (deity of Eternity). When his friends came over though, he hid them. Although snakes are not an unusual pet, two of the deadliest in the world would likely be considered so.

Duncan sighed as he took the on ramp to the highway. Luckily he was earlier than usual and would miss most of the morning traffic. The reason for his earlier than usual start was the meeting his partner had mentioned the night before. Christian Glynn was the reason Duncan had a job. He was also the reason that Duncan was in the land of the living. If not for his friendship, Duncan would have remained a eccentric recluse. But a friendly meeting in a out of the way bookstore, and a night of passion had drawn him out. Their partnership now was exclusively plutonic. Having discovered they made better friends than lovers had been less hurtful than either would have imagined. But it had cemented their friendship. And now they owned one of the most prestigious auction houses in the country. It rivaled some of the oldest with it's blend of sophistication and trendiness. It was world renown for honesty and professionalism. Christian had started Qadesh Antiquities 11 years ago. While building a solid reputation, it wasn't until Duncan had shown up 6 years ago that it had taken off. His natural charm and wit had little old ladies eating out of the palm of his hand and vibrant young men handing out their phone numbers. So while Duncan credited Christian with saving him from an early death, Christian credited Duncan with saving Qadesh. Duncan had no experience, but he had followed Christian on his appraisals and received his college degree in an accelerated program, during the rest of the time. When offered half of the business, he gladly accepted.

Half an hour later, after a short stop to the nearest Starbucks, Duncan entered their offices. They were located in a 5 story building near the pier. They had recently taken over the remaining top three floors to handle their growing business. The added floors as well as the 10 new staff members were cause for celebration. It reinforced that their company was doing well. Duncan saw that Christian was running late again and laid his coffee on the desk. He then walked to the end of the hallway where his office was located. It was a huge corner office with an unbelievable view of the pier and bay. With the flick of his wrist, he could hear the sound of the waves rolling on the beach and the screech of a seagull. He could smell the salt air and cool breeze on his face. He stood there for several long minutes just enjoying. Sensing his partner arriving downstairs, he flicked his wrist again and it all disappeared. It was the same every morning. Coffee, waves, seagull, salt air and a brief return to his past. Then it disappeared as his present returned.

"Dunc? You here yet?" Christian called out. Then muttering to himself, "Course you're here. You're early to an early meeting. Hope you didn't forget the, ah. . .hmm, coffee."

Duncan suppressed a chuckle at his partner's noises that sounded suspiciously like the same noises he made during sex. Nobody got in the way of Christian and his early morning fix. Once, an intern they had hired for the summer had thrown out the cup thinking Christian done. It had only contained a mouthful but the way he had reacted it might as well have been a full cup. The poor intern had quit the next day and had developed a distinct dislike of coffee.

"Hey Chris. I'm in my office." Duncan replied. He sat at his desk running thru some figures and requests for appraisals. Only Duncan and Christian did the appraisals. They didn't trust anyone else to not cheat the client or to overbid by lack of experience. It's what took up most of their time but it was also what had made them one of the most sought after houses.

There were several smaller estates that had asked for them. Christian liked to handle those, so Duncan moved them to one pile. There were also two very big ones that made Duncan almost harden in pleasure. One was for Cece Washington. She had been a famous actress in the 30's and 40's. But she had also been heiress to one of the largest collections of pre-civil war and civil war Americana artifacts. Including several writings of Lincoln and other government as well as military officials. Not too mention her own extensive jewelry collection. The other had Duncan having a wet day dream. Sir Geoffrey Tipton the Fourth. Duncan had been waiting for all the legal action that had occurred after his death, to die down. He knew that once it did, he would be called by the family. Tipton had left it in his will that Duncan was to come and do the appraisal himself. Tipton had the largest known private collection of literature known to exist. His tastes ran from spiritual to fiction to private writings. There were hundreds of first editions. Dozens of personally autographed books. And hundreds of others beside that. But Duncan was hoping to verify the rumor of five books in his collection. They were rumored to be written in an unknown language and no linguist or scholar had yet to decipher it. Duncan was hoping they would turn out to be the fabled Diaries of Salazar Slytherin, rumored to be written in Parseltongue. Tipton had used Qadesh before and had formed a friendship with Duncan. However as his own business had kept him out of the country more often than not, Duncan had never had a chance to see the books first hand. He was hoping this was his chance. And if they did exist, he would be purchasing them himself before they ever got to auction.

"Dunc? Did you hear about the Tipton estate? Oh, you got the memo too. Well, I guess you'll be busy with that for the next month. Are you going to set aside any for yourself?" Christian inquired as he walked into Duncan's office.

Duncan nodded. "Yeah, there are a few I have my eye on. And yes it'll take at least 2 weeks to properly catalog everything. Then between packing it, having it brought here for auction and sending the notices to our more personal clientele, it'll be a busy time. Can't wait though." He smiled at the anticipation of it all.

Christian shook his head. "Never understand you and those musty old books, Dunc. But what ever floats your boat. Speaking of which, did you sink your boat into that hot little number I sent your way at the club, the other night?"

Duncan laughed at his friends metaphors before shaking his head. "No, he was so obsessed with his own body, he didn't get the chance to peruse mine. And besides you know that I am saving myself for you, for when you come to your senses."

Christian smirked at that. "Yeah right. Even when we were together, you never let me inside you. Come to think of it, you only ever used your fingers or toys on me. Why is that, Dunc?"

Duncan's smile faltered and a sharp pain crushed against his chest as another memory overtook him.

"_Oh Godsssss, please. Do something. Fuck me. Now." He moaned. His lover smirked at him._

"_All in good time, lover. You don't know how it pleases me to know that no one has ever taken you before. Or that you have never taken anyone. It will always be that way, won't it my love? Swear it!" _

"_Oh, yessss. . . Only you, I promise. I swear it." He moaned._

"Dunc? Are you alright? Duncan!" Christian's raised voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry Christian. Got caught up thinking of bending you over the desk and having my way with you for a few hours." He replied with a smile.

Christian snorted loudly. "Yes, of course you were. Just like I'm looking forward to this meeting with the stuffy Englishman due in 20 minutes."

Duncan stopped his playfulness as his brain processed the meaning of his friend's last words. "What Englishman is that, Christian?"

Christian looked to him strangely at the tone of his voice. "The one Maria scheduled last week. Apparently he is the heir to some huge fortune and wants to rid himself of some of the more eccentric items. He has another house in the UK dealing with things that must be kept there. But he's giving us the majority of the rest. I believe there is an extensive library as well Dunc."

Duncan held his breath. The chances of it being another wizard were small. But he knew to never rule out the impossible or unlikely as Fate often used him as her whipping boy. "What's the name?"

Christian looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure she told me. If she did it's gone. He'll be here soon, so what odds."

Duncan nodded mutely. He sent a silent pray to Merlin that it was just another Muggle with no taste and even less sense. Those he could deal with. Wizards, not so much.

"Yeah. You're right. Wonder if he's got anything worth looking at or will it be one of those 'I have to have something of value here'." Duncan said with a chuckle.

"Well, as it so happens, I do know that I have something of value. However, if you do not want the chance to look, I can easily find someone else to handle my estate." A voice drawled.

Duncan froze without turning around. He knew that voice. He would never forget it. Even after 6 years and an ocean away, he would know that voice til the day he died.

Christian spun around as soon as the other person had begun speaking. "Sorry about that. You'll have to forgive Duncan. He doesn't get laid on a regular basis, so sometimes we have to make excuses for him."

The other male laughed deeply at the joke. "Quite alright. And I can see that your straightforward reputation is not without merit. I look forward to working with you."

Christian smiled brilliantly and held out his hand. "That goes for me as well. Christian Glynn, Co-Owner of Qadesh Antiquities. This is my partner, Duncan O'Driscoll. Duncan play nice and shake the man's hand."

Until now, he had been contemplating a way to get out of the office without being seen. When he had left his other life behind, he had made minimal changes to his appearance. Longer hair that was still black as night. Contacts had taken the place of his glasses, although his eyes were still an emerald green. The main difference was the lack of any distinguishing marks on his body. And although he was much fitter and had better clothes, he knew that the male behind him would recognize him instantly. So, while he knew that he would most likely regret it, he turned around.

"Like he said, my name is Duncan O'Driscoll." He said tightly.

The only sign of recognition from the other man was a slight widening of the eyes. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. O'Driscoll. My name is Draco Malfoy."

Duncan nodded his thanks at the show of anonymity. "Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy. Please call me Duncan."

Malfoy nodded. "Only if you return the favor, Duncan."

Duncan nodded. "So, Draco. What exactly would you like us to do for you? Actually, first off. Can you give me a rough estimate of your estate?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, I assume you are familiar with the types of things that some of these old seemingly _magical_ estates have. I have gone thru most of it and have made sure that certain items are no longer _hazardous_ to anyone. It is fairly large. And I am looking to get rid of most if it."

If he noticed anything suspicious going on, Christian never said a word. "Well, if it is a larger estate and Dunc will be traveling to England, then I will excuse myself. He usually handles the larger ones and I don't fly. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. I hope that Qadesh can be of service to you."

Draco smiled and shook Christian's offered hand. "I'm sure it will, Mr. Glynn. I hope to see you again soon. Very soon."

If Duncan didn't know better, he would have thought Draco was flirting with his partner. Indeed, Christian seemed to think so as well. He blinked slowly and a blushed a little at Draco's now obvious appraisal of him.

"I'll see you for lunch, Chris. Don't forget about picking up Nadira's meds." Duncan reminded his friend. Getting a nod of acceptance, he moved to the door and shut it tightly. Waving his hand again, he set several locking and silencing charms on it. The he turned to the other occupant of the room.

"Well, well. Harry Potter. So this is where you have been hiding out for the past 6 six years." He said softly. "I wouldn't have imagined you coming half way around the globe to escape our world though."

Duncan cringed at the name that he hadn't heard in so long. "It's Duncan now, Draco. I haven't been. . .him. . . for a long time."

Draco saw the hesitation and hurt flit across his once enemy's face. "My apologizes Duncan. I should have guessed something when I felt the protection wards around the building. Only you could have made wards so strong. I take it that your partner has no idea who you are?"

Duncan shook his head. "No one does. When he found me in an old bookstore, still trying to sober up from the night before, I gave him my new name. Things just went from there."

Draco snorted. "Typical. A struggling antiques and auction house. Enter the Great Harry Potter and all of a sudden it becomes one of the most prestigious and reputable in the world. Seems that even changing your name had no effect on your luck."

Duncan heard the words but it was what he didn't hear that kept him from snapping back. There was no sarcasm or sneering voice. It was just an ordinary statement, one free of the jealousy that had reigned in their rivalry. He looked at Draco in surprise who merely smirked back.

"What? You're the only one who can grow up, Scarhead?" He asked with a teasing voice.

To his own surprise, Duncan heard himself genuinely laughing for the first time in a long time. Even over the years he had spent with Christian, he had always missed the sarcastic and witty humor that was only possessed by Slytherins. And with that thought, he stopped laughing as another memory forced it's way into his mind.

"_You can teach me. I know you can. You taught me Occulmency, you can teach me this." He pleaded with his lover._

"_I taught you Occlumency and it took the greater part of your sixth year. Not to mention most of my free time and sanity. No I can not teach you this. It is ingrained in oneself, it is a natural reaction, a natural defense." His lover replied._

"_Please, Severus. I have no doubt in my mind that you can do it. I will study, I will practice. Please, Sev, please." He begged._

"_Potter, there is no way I can teach you how to be sarcastic or have wit. There is no way to prepare a repertoire of retorts when you have no idea what will be said beforehand. It can not be done." He said shaking his head._

_He had gotten a gleam in his eye then. "Well Sev, I hope you understand that I am going to try and change your mind." He said this as he slid to his knees and started unbuckling his lover's pants._

"Duncan! Duncan! Harry!" Draco had been calling out to him for a few seconds before the use of his former name got his attention.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm the panic and hurt that permeated his being at the mere thought of his former lover. "Sorry, Draco." It was all he could bring himself to say.

Draco knew exactly what had happened. When he had worked at the Ministry he had heard about and had then witnessed one of the panic attacks that overcame Potter from time to time. It was rumored to be a long lasting curse from his battle with the Dark Lord. But Draco knew that the attacks had started after Potter and Severus had separated.

That was not something he had ever understood. The month before the spectacular split, Severus had come to see him. As his godson, he wanted to know how Draco felt about Potter. He had been honest. He still didn't like him, but Potter had been the one to save him from the Malfoy Manor dungeons after his father had imprisoned and tortured him. Potter had seen it in one of his visions and had left the school in the middle of the night, alone, to come get him. Draco knew that had if it weren't for Potter he would be dead. So he told Severus the truth. He didn't like him but he had great respect for him. And if Severus wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, then he would stand by him. Maybe even visit on a semi regular basis. Severus had been so pleased to hear it that he had hugged Draco. Something he had not done since Draco was a child.

"It's okay Har. . .Duncan. I know it must still hurt." Draco empathized.

Duncan turned pain filled eyes toward him. "Hurt doesn't even describe it Draco. Nothing the Dark Lord thru at me caused me the agony that this has." He wouldn't have normally disclosed this to anyone, let alone his one time nemesis. But there was something different about this Draco that stood in front of him.

"Let's go somewhere and talk, Duncan. My business can wait for a few hours. It helps to talk you know. Or at least that's what my therapist tells me. That and I shouldn't blame my father for my problems. Course, they don't know my father was Lucius Malfoy." He said with a dead panned face.

It had the desired effect as Duncan broke a smile and then laughed heartily. "Draco, I believe I will take you up on half that offer. Let's talk about what's going on back there. What everyone's doing? When I left, I cut off all contact except to write I was going. And that was only to a select few. I haven't sought out the magical community here so I don't even know what's going on anywhere."

Draco bite his lip as he wondered just how much to tell Duncan. There were things that he should know and things that could only cause him more heartache. Silently promising to keep as much from him as he could he nodded. "Deal. Where's a good place to get some breakfast?"

Duncan smiled. "I know a little spot just outside the city. Come on, we'll take my car." Grabbing the remains of his coffee he motioned to Draco. The two walked out the door and stopped at Christian's office on the way. Duncan loved his friend and wanted to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea about Draco and him. "Chris, Draco and I are going to talk about his estate over breakfast. Did you want to come with us?" He hoped Chris could see the look he was directing his way.

Christian looked up. He stared at his friend and could read him like a book. The look he as directing at him was easy to read and he once again thanked God for his friend. "Not right now thanks, Dunc. But actually, I was wondering if Draco would like to go out for drinks later tonight?"

Draco smiled at the red head's hopeful invitation. "I would like that very much, Christian. How about you pick me up at my hotel around 7. Just come on up to my room. It's the Royal York and room number 1509."

Christian's eyes flared with lust. "7 it is, Draco."

Duncan smirked at his friend's interest. If he only knew the things that wizards could do during sex if they wanted too. He was sure that after tonight, Christian would never want another man but Draco in his bed. "Now that you have settled on a time, we'll be off. Don't forget Nadira's meds, Chris."

Christian rolled his eyes. "I won't forget Duncan. Gees, it was only once you know."

Duncan laughed. "I know but she told me to remind you several times."

Having antagonized his friend enough, he turned to Draco and motioned for the other man to walk ahead of him. The took the elevator to the ground floor and walked around to parking garage. Draco's eyes widen when they saw the car Duncan was headed to.

"Oh please Merlin, don't tell me that you own this car. Please, don't tell me that you own this car." He whined.

Duncan looked at him with amusement. "And why is that Draco Malfoy? Don't tell me that you, a pureblood of the highest standing in your world, could possibly lower himself to want a Muggle car."

Draco mock glared at his old enemy. "Muggle invention or not, this is a classic car. How much did it cost you?"

Duncan laughed. "Actually it only cost me $1000. The previous owner had let it rot away in his garage and dumped it off at a scrap yard. I found it, brought it home and rebuilt it from the ground up."

Draco looked up at him from his inspection. "You did this. Magic?" Seeing a negative response, he looked at Duncan with a new respect. "Excellent work. Well, come on. Let's see what she's got!"

Duncan laughed again and opened the doors. Turning the key, the engine roared to life and he could almost hear Draco harden sitting next to him. "Maybe I'll let Chris take Gracie for your date tonight?"

Draco looked over at him and licked his lips slightly. "That would be nice of you."

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into Duncan's driveway. Draco looked around in confusion. "I thought you were taking me for breakfast?"

Duncan nodded as he unlocked the front door. "I am. This is my place and I'm cooking for you. And before you make some snarky comment, I can cook very well thank you. I've even taken a few classes on gourmet cuisine."

Draco still looked skeptical but he agreed. "Alright, but it had better be decent. So Pot. . er sorry. Duncan, what would you like to know about home?"

A pained expression crossed Duncan's face as he replied. "This is home now Draco. That, that is a memory."

Again Draco was taken back at the anguish Duncan showed so clearly. He felt, for the first time, anger at Severus for his part in all this. For causing the man in front of him such pain. "My apologizes, Duncan."

He gave a small smile to the blond as he moved to the fridge. "No problem. Well, let's see. Who's Minister? Is Dumbledore still Headmaster? How are the Weasley's? Tell me everything?"

Draco was relieved that he hadn't asked about Severus. In truth he didn't know what to tell him in that regard. He didn't know how deep the hurt went and what would happen when he found out.

"Well, let's see. Madame Bones is still Minister. Doing a good job too. Werewolf and Vampire laws are so much better now. They have rights and are able to work. In fact, Lupin has been the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the past 4 years now. He and Tonks have a little girl named Lily. You were named her godfather in absentia. If you ever return, you will be hit with a magic binding oath there."

Duncan swallowed hard as he whipped up the makings of an omelet. "I've missed out on so much."

Draco hurried on. "Dumbledore is still going strong and McGonagall as well. They believe that they are discreet with their union but everyone knows. Bill and his wife Fleur have 2 kids as you know, both attend Beauxbatons. Charlie is still single but still very gay and in Romania. Percy is of course still serving his sentence in Azkaban along side Fudge. Fred and George have opened at least 8 new stores all over the World since you left. But the last time we talked they were still dumping your share of the business money into an account for you. Ron is married to Pansy Parkinson. Don't even ask because I don't believe that they even know how that happened. But they have 2 little boys. Red hair and pug nosed. Cute though. Ginny, well Ginny has gained a bit of a reputation. She's Chaser for Puddlemere but she chases pretty much anything with two legs and a dick. At least that's what Ron said last time I was over to dinner with him and Pansy."

Duncan looked shocked at Draco's revelations. Beyond the fact that Draco was friends with all the Weasley's, Ginny was most surprising. She had gone round the bend a little when Harry had refused her advances and told her he was gay. But to hear how far she'd sunk. He shook his head.

Draco took a breath before beginning again. "Other than that, not much has changed." He hoped that Duncan didn't ask about anything, or more specifically, anyone else. But he saw the deep breath of courage being taken by the man across from him.

"And. . .and how is. ." Duncan cursed his weakness. First for thinking to ask, then for the inability to do so. He raised his eyes to meet Draco's. They held not pity but compassion and he almost cried.

Draco swallowed audibly before sighing. "A lot has happen in his life since you left, Harry. And none of it good."

Duncan knew that Draco had used his name on purpose and was going to chastize him when the rest of his sentence caught his attention. "What do you mean? He was getting married and going to have this perfect life with the slut, wasn't he?" Anger had started to bleed into his sadness now. Severus had given him up for a perfect little wife, for a perfect little house, perfect little children. Things Harry couldn't give him. Now to hear that he had none of those was worse. Severus had given up their happiness and had gotten crap instead. His vindictive Slytherin side said good, his compassionate Gryffindor side wanted to rush to him and make it better.

Draco took a breath. This was not going to be easy but he had come to the conclusion that Harry needed to know the whole truth. "Well, the week after you left, they held their engagement party on All Hallow's Eve. It started out alright until someone started to ask if you would be coming. Severus tried to explain that you had other plans. No one knew yet that you had disappeared because Kingsley and the MLE had covered it up. The Director was afraid of the chaos it would cause if it was learned that you were missing. Before he could answer, she jumped in saying that you couldn't let go of the past and refused to come. She claimed that you were harassing them day and night, sending them nasty owls. She said other things but I can't remember it all. Everyone seemed ready to believe her until Severus spoke. He called her a 'pathetic liar'. He told everyone that you had plans but sent well wishes to everyone. He also said that she should take care about insulting you. She shut up after that but she was obviously furious."

"It wasn't until a few weeks later that she got her revenge. He came home to find her in bed with Oliver Wood and Neville Longbottom. It was pretty nasty. The next day she was found outside St. Mungo's, beaten. Of course, she blamed him and he was arrested. There was no evidence but it was common knowledge about what had happened the day before. He was denied Veritaserum and because of his past allegiances, he was convicted on her word. After all, who would question one of the heros of the war, one who had been Harry's Potter's best friend. Her testimony was under Veritaserum. That's still a mystery, because you and I both know that he would never have beaten her. He got 6 months, she got everything. They weren't even married but the judge gave it to her as compensation. It included several patents for new potions he had created. After he got out, he went back to Hogwart's. Dumbledore and McGonagall never doubted him for a moment."

"It's been 5 years since then and he's still teaching. But he's not the same Harry. He's broken and I've often gone to see him, finding him drunk and passed out. He's not nasty or intimidating anymore. He's broken and I believe that you are the only one who can fix him." Draco finished in a rush. There, he'd done it. Harry now knew the truth. He had broken a promise to Severus but he'd done it. Severus had once made him promise, that with all the traveling he did, if he ever saw Harry to never reveal to him what had happened. He believed that he had gotten what he deserved for leaving Harry as he had.

When he looked to Harry, he expected to see sympathy or even sadness. What he did not expect to see was rage. A rage so strong that Draco could feel the air around him vibrating with magic. Magic so strong, that he once again thanked Merlin that he had chosen the Light side and had not been facing Harry as an enemy during the Final Battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: Usual applies. Not mine. No money.

* * *

Chapter Three

By the time that Draco had finished, Duncan was in a rage so bad that he was ready to kill the next thing that moved. Luckily for him it was his snakes that did. They had felt his rage and had come out, sensing that the other in the house was magical just like their Master. They slithered across the floor and up the leg of his pants, to curl around his arm and neck.

Duncan felt them enter the kitchen and had stood still, waiting for the calming that always occurred at their touch. Neither were magical but it was their presence that seemed to bleed out his emotions to an acceptable level. Usually it was an overwhelming sadness that they helped him with.

Several minutes later, he was calm enough to speak. "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I don't know if you know what happened after I killed Voldemort, but in the backlash of his death, I received all of his power. Unfortunately, I also received his range of emotions. That's why it hurts so much to think of Severus, hence the attacks. It's the anger that's the worst of it all. That after all was his dominant emotion. Heh and Hauhet are the only remedy that I have found since I lost Severus to that slut. Funny enough though, they are just regular snakes, nothing magical about them at all. Isn't that right, my babies." He had slipped into Parseltongue that last sentence and he saw Malfoy shiver. He sent him an apologetic look.

Draco snorted. "The Parseltongue doesn't bother me that way, Duncan."

Duncan blushed. "Must be a Slytherin thing then?"

Draco laughed. "Perhaps it is. So tell me, what do you plan on doing about Severus with this information?"

Duncan looked at him blankly. "What do you expect me to do? He obviously doesn't want me to know. He swore that the only reason he would ever go back to Hogwart's was if he had no choice. But I left instructions with Gringotts, that should anything ever happen between he and Hermione, to have an account released for him. He has enough money to do whatever he wants."

Draco looked at him angrily. "That's the most selfish thing I have ever heard. Did he mean anything to you?"

Duncan whipped around and grabbed Draco by the shirt. "Mean anything to me? MEAN ANYTHING TO ME! That man was my life. My reason for breathing. He left me! HE LEFT ME! There were days that I couldn't continue living, but the only thing that kept me alive was the thought of my parents disappointment in me if I took my own life. I am sorry for what he went thru but he sent me to hell and I have only just crawled out. I can't go back there knowing he could leave me again. I couldn't. . .I couldn't take it again, Draco. I just couldn't." He let go of the blond's shirt.

Draco saw his error. Severus had meant everything to Harry. That was why he'd never go back. He had barely survived him leaving once. Harry couldn't trust him not to do it again and continue living. "I'm so sorry Harry. . .Duncan. I have no idea how hard it is to live with. I'm just used to seeing him hurting. I didn't realize how much you were hurting as well."

Duncan looked to him with gratitude. "Thank you Draco. For understanding. That being said though, I do believe a little revenge is in order for a certain dirty blooded slut."

Draco had never though he would see Harry with such a feral look on his face. "Merlin , you look hot like that. If that's the look you had right before you headed out to meet Riddle, no wonder Severus made you late. Er. . Sorry."He cringed.

Duncan laughed. Mostly because it was that reason. "It's fine, because it's true. Now, how are we going to clear Severus name, get him back his fortune and free him from Hogwarts, without him knowing it's me you're working with?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "Well, you could always come as you are. The co-owner of Qadesh Antiquities, helping me to settle my inheritance. You just also happen to be a wizard. We'll tell everyone that your partner has no idea and you want to keep it that way. With all your power, you should be able to disguise your face and magical signature."

Duncan nodded. "That would work. But it won't be for at least a month. One of our biggest clients passed away a few months back and his estate is ready for appraisal. I can't pass it up simply because it's in his will that only I am allowed to do it. I can't make the family wait any longer than they already have. Besides, I do believe he has some books that would be of great interest to our world."

Draco took note but made no mention of the fact that Harry had referred to it as his world again."Oh really, and what would they be?"

Duncan smirked. "5 manuscripts written in a unidentifiable language, bound in the skin of an unidentifiable breed of snake."

Draco took a sharp breath. "Oh my God! Where would your client get the Diaries of Salazar Slytherin?"

Duncan smiled, loving how quick Draco could reason things out. Reminded him of Severus. Ignoring the ache at even thinking of his ex lover, he answered Draco. "His name was Tipton. And if I am not mistaken his father was living in London during the war with Grindelwald. You know what it was like after that war, which ran the same time as the Second Great War of the Muggles. Estates were being plundered, things stolen and sold at ridiculous amounts. I believe his grandfather just thought they may have been of value and bought them. I've never seen them but I have a hunch that's what they are."

Draco still sat there with his mouth open. "My Merlin, Harry they would be the greatest find in over five centuries."

Duncan nodded. "I know. That's part of the reason I need to do this estate personally. I'll have to buy them myself."

Draco hurried to speak. "Let me know if you need more money. I'd gladly give it to you just to read them. After you translated of course." He smirked.

Duncan chuckled at Draco's slyness. "I doubt I'll need it but thanks. His son has already gone thru a large part of his monetary inheritance, so I believe that whatever I offer him for books that he can't read, he'll take. I won't cheat him but I won't let on to their true value."

Draco snorted. "Stupid Muggles. No offense, but some of them are as dumb as rocks."

Duncan snorted as well. "Yes they are. But sometimes it's the dumb ones you need to watch out for. So, once that's done, I'll be free to come to England Mr. Malfoy, to appraise your estate."

Draco nodded and stuck out his hand. "Fair enough. I'll start looking thru the trial records and find out why, after all the work you did to clear his name, that Severus' past was able to be used against him."

Duncan nodded as he shook the blond's hand. "Perfect. I am going to make sure that bitch pays, Draco."

Draco nodded. "And I'm going to help you. I want you to make a promise to me though."

Duncan looked at him shrewdly. "If I can I will."

Draco nodded his acceptance at that and smirked evilly. "I want you to promise, when she's locked up in Azkaban for false accusations, conspiracy, fraud and whatever else we can pin on her, that you'll visit her as Harry."

Duncan looked at the blond in front of him for a moment, before smirking just as evilly. "Oh , that's a request I can promise I will keep. Now I need one from you."

Draco knew what it was immediately. "I, Draco Malfoy, swear to never reveal the new identity of Harry James Potter, the location of his new life nor the manner in which I discovered him. Unless his life be in danger or he need be summoned for a dire reason. I make this vow on my magic to not end until my death." He let out a slow breath, hoping Harry wouldn't kill him for amending his vow a little.

Duncan smirked as he heard Draco's vow. "Forever a Slytherin, hmm Draco." He wasn't angry. He did want to be contacted should something arise, especially now knowing of his goddaughter. Oh, his goddaughter. "Shit, Draco, as soon as I enter the UK, Magic will recognize me and I will be bonded to my goddaughter. I can't disguise my signature from Magic herself."

Draco frowned. He had forgotten about that. There was only one recourse. "You'll have to take Remus and Tonks into your confidence then Har. . shit sorry Duncan."

Duncan laughed at Draco's swearing. "I think that when we're alone like this, Draco, you can call me Harry. I may not have been him for a long time, but if I'm returning, then I'll have to get used to it from Remus and Tonks."

Draco nodded his thanks. "Okay, so that's the plan so far. You do your appraisal and then come to England. Works out that Christian knows you're going to do my estate, so you won't have to lie to him. I'll head back and start some discreet prying. Hmm, Blaise works in Records in the Ministry. I'll be able to access the report of his arrest and their statements. And, hmm. . .I believe that as an upstanding member and seat holder of the Wizengamout, I should be able to go thru old trails."

Duncan smirked. "Hmm, upstanding member my ass. But yeah that'll work. Do I still have my seat as well?"

Draco nodded absently. "Yes you do. They've tried to send notices of all the major meetings. There have been several major constitutional changes since you disappeared. Mostly good. Some not so. Creature laws are much better, as I said but some things aren't. Ever since she got Severus' seat, Granger has been a driving force to allow laxer laws for Muggleborns. Being able to tell family without getting special dispensation. Forcing a law to make sure that a certain number of key positions go to Muggleborns each year. . ." Draco's voice trailed off as his eyes widen.

Duncan looked to Draco with a look of shock and fury on his face. "That devious conniving whore. That was it. The whole time. Everything. She seduced Severus, forcing me to leave. Had him locked away so she would gain sympathy. Then took over his seat on the Wizengamout so she could force thru laws of her own making. She was always bitter that even after the Dark Lord was gone, that Muggleborns were not raised to a higher standing. She often ranted to me about not using my power to make it so. It was after our last fight that she started acting different. And only months later, Severus had left me. I wonder what she said to convince him to leave me?"

Draco could only shake his head. "I don't know Harry. But it couldn't have been a potion or spell because Severus would have noticed the potion. And he is so much stronger than she is, that any spell would have worn off. Of course, if it was a spell at first and then wore off, he may have felt no recourse but to stay with her after hurting you so badly. Or she may have used that time to convince him that no one else would want him. We have to get this bitch Harry. She has been the cause of so much suffering and now she's ruining our world."

Duncan nodded. "We'll have to do this carefully though. She is a very smart witch and will have covered her tracks very well. What we need is. . .Is she seeing anyone right now? Or have an interest in anyone?"

Draco grimaced slightly. "Ironically, she has made advances on most of the rich, eligible, _pure blooded _men in our society. She looks down on the poor ones. I know that Blaise has turned her down. As well as Fred and George. She even went so far as to proposition me but I told her in no uncertain terms that she and I could not share company for many reasons. The **least** of which was that I'm gay. She was a little miffed. Why?"

Duncan smirked at the thought of the slut not being able to find anyone willing to start a relationship with. "Well, if we could get someone close to her, say a wealthy pure blood from the States, then we would have an insider. Privy to information that others wouldn't be."

Draco look concerned. "I don't know Harry. Could you trust yourself not to kill her?"

Duncan looked at him sharply. "Of course, well. . .maybe. I'd have to now wouldn't I, if I'm going to clear Sev's name." Draco still looked skeptical, so he offered his own vow.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic to refrain from killing Hermione Jane Granger, henceforth known as 'The Slut', until we clear the name of Severus Ares Snape. He vowed. "Unless she threatens any of my family or friends or acquaintances or the general public. This I swear on my magic to not end until my death."

Draco snorted. "Slytherin yourself, Harry."

Duncan grinned a little at that. "What? I've never mentioned that I had to convince the Sorting Hat into placing me in Gryffindor? Said I would do well in Slytherin. Help me on my path to greatness."

Draco just shook his head. "No, but I'm not really surprised. Okay, let's head back into the city. If you have no objections, I would very much like to accompany you to the Tipton estate today?"

Duncan smiled genuinely as he responded. "That would be great. Having another wizard around will make it easier to detect magical things. I doubt Tipton's grandfather only bought those books back then. Plus, as a Syltherin, there may be curses on the book that I can't detect that you could."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but you and I both know that you need no help it that area. You were more powerful than me before absorbing Riddle's power. Besides, absorbing his magic at the final battle probably gave you more of his signature than the night he murdered your. . . Maybe you just need to access his magic, Harry." Draco stood still for a moment as he pondered that.

Duncan stood thoughtfully as well. He wondered if he could just access Riddle's power and combine it with his to change his magical signature. Draco appeared to be thinking about it as well. So deep in thought were the two wizards, that they ate not noticing until their plates were empty.

"Draco. I wouldn't be able to use Riddle's magic. If I have to go to Hogwarts to see Moony, then Severus will detect it. He would know that signature as well as his won. Then he would know it was me, right away." Duncan grimaced again at the ache that resonated their his heart. He would need Heh and Hauhet desperately when he finally went back. . . home.

Draco closed his eyes and nodded. He rubbed his forehead with is fingers. "Damn. Can you combine the two? Make a new signature all together?"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "I could try. Be better to try with someone here in case something goes wrong. Give me a moment." He closed his eyes and fell into a relaxed state. It was the same state that helped him Occlude his mind. He searched for the black oily mass that resided in him since the Final Battle. It was unbelievable that his own magic could co-exist with that of the former Dark Lords. But it did. They even seemed to compliment each other. Not that Duncan would admit that to anyone. Only. . .Severus.

He looked at the black mass and then to the bright green of his own. He could see that the magic had already started to entwine on it's own. Perhaps that meant that he was on his way to healing. He imagined squeezing the two sources of power but both rebelled against the force. He stopped immediately and thought about braiding them together as if strands of hair. Both seemed more flexible and in mere moments the two power sources started combined themselves. Duncan watched in fascination as black twisted around green, and green seemed to cradle the black. When it was done, he was jolted out of his own mind and looked around.

Draco was pale and his eyes were wide. The brunette looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco shivered and began to whisper. "I've never felt anything like that before. It was like having a hundred pound blanket of pure magic thrown over me. I couldn't move or think really. Just feel. Merlin, Potter! How powerful are you now?"

Duncan's eyes rolled nervously. "I don't know. We never got around to testing it before the slut made her move." He drew in a sharp breath as the familiar ache echoed thru his body.

Draco touched the hand that lay on the counter top. "We'll get her, Harry. And even if you never see or speak to Severus again, you'll at least know that he's safe once more."

Duncan nodded. "Yes. I need to make sure he's okay. I will love him til the day I draw my last breath and most likely beyond. He took care of me for so long. I will return the favor." He took a cleansing breath and stood straighter. "Now, I'm going to phone Tipton's son and tell him that I'm on my way over with a fellow appraiser, who's just starting out. He'll act less pompous if he's not trying to impress you."

Draco smirked. "I believe I can manage the part."

Duncan smiled at Draco then. A real honest to Merlin, genuine smile. In that moment, Draco saw exactly what his godfather had seen in the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He was handsome. Yes, Draco had always known that. But his eyes held a warmth and an honestness that you could not fake.

No matter what he had promised, he would find a way to get Harry and Severus back together. Perhaps he could enlist the help of Remus and Tonks. They had remained friends with Severus as well, never believing his guilt. Draco smirked mentally. One way or another, he would find out what had happened to Severus to make him leave Harry. Then he would reunite the two devastated lovers with their other half. He loved it when a plan began to take form.

Duncan never saw the calculating look in Draco's eyes. Nor the small smirk that found it's way to his lips. If he had he might have questioned it. But, fate had decided to keep him ignorant for the moment. He had called his client as Draco had started mentally plotting and was just ending the phone call when Draco tapped his arm.

"I will have to get changed before we go. I don't think a three thousand dollar suit will be believable for a new appraiser." He gestured to his dark grey outfit. Duncan chuckled.

"No. Definitely not. Alright, let's go. Merlin, I would love to just grab those books and go." Normally he would enjoy going thru the collection, but with his mind set on revenge and the new levels of combined power coursing thru his system, he wanted to use his magic again for more than just hearing enhancement spells and the occasional _Scorgify_ when he made a mess cooking. "Hey Draco. When we're done with Tipton for the day, want to go somewhere and duel?"

The childlike joy in Duncan's voice made Draco laugh. "I don't know about that. You're oozing power right now. Not sure I want that directed at me, friendly or not."

Duncan pouted. But a gleam entered his eyes and he smiled evilly. "Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco snorted and returned the grin. "You wish, Potter."

Both men, former enemies, then casual acquaintances and now new friends laughed at the shared memory. They headed out the door, hearts a little lighter than when they had entered.


End file.
